The invention relates, generally, to magnetic head switching circuits for magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly, to a magnetic head switching circuit for switching a magnetic head so that the magnetic head, which experiences an extremely-high, peak-to-peak, bias voltage, for example at the time of recording, can also be used as a reproducing head at the time of reproduction.
Conventionally, in this kind of a magnetic head switching circuit, therefore, an independent (discrete) or circuit-integrated transistor which can withstand a high voltage must be used to perform the switching satisfactorily. However, when an attempt is made to build the magnetic head switching circuit within an integrated circuit of a signal processing circuit which includes a preamplifier in order to reduce the cost, there is a problem because such an integrated circuit is not designed to withstand the high voltage.